Hard Rain
by Momma2Leos
Summary: Gran pays Sookie a visit. Will her sage advice and wisdom guide Sookie to making a long overdue decision? *This story has been entered for the Weekly One Shot Contest for Week Eleven: Ghosts.


A/N: Hi guys. I was going through all of my writing projects and found this story I wrote a while back. I had left it unfinished but all of a sudden, the words just started flowing and so I offer this to you. I am still working on my story, "Enough", and I am seriously blown away by all of your reviews and support. You guys are awesome. I hope to post another chapter in the next day or two. 

I hope that you will enjoy this story. This one is more 'lovey' than I am used to writing, but like I said it all just flew across the page. Thanks!

Charlaine Harris owns the Sookieverse. But I would walk across Shreveport in the pouring rain for the Viking. 

XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX

It had rained for nearly a solid week in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Sookie Stackhouse stood on the front porch of her family's old farmhouse and stared into the pouring rain. Any other night, she would have relished the idea of hearing the rain pound on the tin roof and feeling the wind of the storm, different from a regular breeze by the seeming wildness of it. But tonight, she stood on the porch in her old nightgown, an ancient afghan thrown around her shoulders, and a longing that she had not come to terms with yet.

She knew what she wanted; she knew where to find it and how to get it. But her stubbornness was clouding her thoughts. She hadn't even heard from him in weeks. She obsessed about why she hadn't heard from him. He should have called by now. She should have…

XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX

I stood there on the porch, watching the rain that had been relentless in our little town for a week. As hard as I tried, every single thing I looked at reminded me of him. I gazed out into the downpour and looked to the driveway. A year ago, a storm like this would have meant a million ruts and a dangerous, mud filled trench for driving. The pristine drive shone as the rained danced across it, never defiling its surface.

The blanket on my shoulders, used to be just a blanket. But now it was yarn homage to the last time I was truly happy. I could picture his broad, pale shoulders wrapped in it, as I washed his bloody and battered feet in my kitchen. Oh God, the kitchen. He took one of a long line of bullets for me in that kitchen. And he bounded off of this porch, picking me up and twirling me just from being joyous at my sight. But that was not the real him. He didn't know who he was. But he knew now. He hadn't denied a single thought from that time. Mr. High-Handed would never fail to tell a human exactly what he thought of them.

Where was this all important conversation that he insisted we have? I would even have that talk right now just to get to see him, to feel him, to have the smell of him in my home. Snap out of it Stackhouse. You are being beyond obsessive.

Why the hell can't I just admit how I feel? How do I feel? I blame this damn blood bond. But honestly, can I even place blame with the bond anymore? We haven't shared blood since Rhodes; surely it would begin to wane a bit.

Fine, then. I blame Bill. He ruined me for love. He cheated on me and lied to me. He embarrassed me, he taunted me with Selah. Oh, for God's sake, vampire or not Bill is just a man. It was time that I moved on from laying the fault of every little thing at Bill Compton's feet.

I didn't have to pine after him. Sam was a wonderful friend; he had always been there for me. He was willing and he loves me. He truly loves me. I know this, and I love him too. I could be happy with Sam.

But not the way that I love "my vampire." There I did it again. I admitted that I am in love. I told my audience of one. I haven't even told my best friend. She is in her room right upstairs. I could go in there now and pour out my soul and she would go out of her way to comfort me. My Amelia. But no, I couldn't go that way either.

If Gran was still alive, she would say, "Sookie Stackhouse, you are far too proud. Like the bible says, to everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven. And it is time for you to stop wasting time." But Gran is not alive. I have never had so many people in my corner and I have never felt more alone.

XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX

The sound of the rain was deeply relaxing and Sookie found herself sitting on the old porch swing. She thought she would just close her eyes for a minute before she went back into the house. But the minute turned into ten and she was fast asleep to the sounds of frogs and the feel of the Southern stormy wind.

XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX

_I woke up with a start. The rain that was seemingly just there had abated. I sat up and stretched, trying to ease the dull ache in my lower back. Alright Sookie, no more falling asleep on the wooden swing. _

_I entered the house and went directly into the kitchen where I poured myself a cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter, I sipped from my coffee for a full minute before I realized that I was not alone in the kitchen. _

_My Gran was sitting at the table, looking expectantly at me. She was wearing the lilac dress that we had buried her in. She looked just as she had the last day that I saw her alive, with the exception that the soft wrinkles that had adorned her face were virtually gone, her white hair was swept up in a delicate French twist. She looked overjoyed to see me. _

_The coffee cup fell from my hand and shattered against the wooden floor. I was beside myself and in my nervousness, scrambled to find a rag to clean up my mess. By the time I had reached the floor, the cup and coffee were no longer there. _

"_Gran, what is going on? Why are you here? Am I dead, Gran?" I asked nervously._

"_No, child. You are most certainly not dead. You are very much asleep on the front porch in the swing that your grandfather made for me. I have missed you terribly, Sookie."_

_She turned her seat towards me and opened her arms. I threw myself, like a child at her feet. I was crying uncontrollably as her velvet hands smoothed my hair. _

"_Now, child. This is no time to cry. We must savor these precious moments together. Sookie, you know now that life is but a breath. Carpe Diem. You must seize every opportunity before your time on this earth is over. Come now, darling."_

"_Gran, I just can't do this anymore. Everything has happened so fast. First I met Bill and I thought I loved him, I really did Gran. But he betrayed me. He didn't want me, Gran."_

"_Sweetheart, if God had meant you and Mr. Compton to be together then you would be together. It may have hurt when it all came to pass, and believe me I know a thing or two about hurting for a man, but in the end it was for the best. You are stronger, Sookie. Remember, the Lord will not put us through more than He knows we can handle."_

_I looked up at her and took a heaving sob; I nodded my head child-like and closed my eyes to the cool feel of her hand across my cheek._

"_But Gran, Rene killed you. He took you away from me because I was in love with a vampire. You didn't do anything to him and he killed you. It is all my fault that you are not here, it should have been me."_

"_Sookie Lynn Stackhouse, you will never speak those words again. Do you understand me, young lady?" She had my chin in her hand and that disappointing look that all mothers have when scolding their children—and Gran was my mother for all intents and purposes. _

"_And then there was Quinn. And I really thought there was something there. He made me feel special. I thought I was moving on, but he betrayed me to. What is so wrong with me? Why can't anyone be loyal to me?" My head once again found its way to her lap; I was soaking her dress with my tears. _

"_Child, Quinn was a scalawag and you know it. He was just a stepping stone in what is better for you. And what is this talk of loyalty? Is there no one you can think of that has been loyal to you?"_

"_Gran, do you mean Sam? He is one of my best friends, but I just can't see myself in that type of relationship with him. It would be like dating my brother."_

_She chuckled and smoothed a strand of hair behind my ear. "No, love. Sam Merlotte is a wonderful boy and you are right he is devoted and loyal to you. But the heart wants what it wants and you know that your heart does not want Sam."_

"_Gran! You don't mean…" _

"_What my dear? You think that just because I no longer walk this plane of existence that I don't know the score? You know that Eric Northman has always been loyal to you, from the beginning. Even though it went against his nature, he has never let you down. I know what happened when he wondered here last New Year's Eve, and how you took care of him. You fell in love, Sookie. And I think that if you both really looked at things you would know it is true. And that it went both ways."_

"_I know that you are right, at least about me falling for him.(_Gran clucked her tongue at these words, and I went on_) He hasn't ever let me down and he always tells me the truth. He has always protected me. But what about when he does let me down, how will I handle that? What about when I am old and I lose my looks? What if he doesn't want me then?"_

"_First of all, Sookie, no relationship is perfect. You WILL let him down and he WILL let you down. You will argue and fight and you will makeup. That is what real love is about. Cinderella does not exist, honey. Love is not perfect; it is a give and take process. And if you are truly in love, you will notice it is often much more give than take. And you have Stackhouse blood in you girl, we don't ever lose our looks."She smiled and patted her hair, causing me to giggle slightly._

"_I am so confused, Gran. What do I do?" I gazed into her sparkling blue eyes, mirrors of my own. _

"_You follow your heart child. You trust in the Lord. Sookie, you know what to do."_

"_I love you Gran… Hey wait, I am part fairy. What do you know about this?" I raised an accusatory eye at my grandmother. _

"_You cut that look little miss. Yes, I know that you are part fairy. Sookie, I loved your grandfather. He was my best friend, but marriage was a different institution then. You married for family and prosperity. We got along and I knew that we would have a fine family. But the years went on and on and we were unable to have children. I told myself that it was okay, but I knew that I hurt and by extension so did your grandfather. _

_Then one day I was hanging out the laundry, and I saw the most beautiful man emerge from the woods. He was surrounded by light, and he took my breath away. I fell in love instantly and we began an affair. He touched me in ways that your grandfa…"_

"_No, Gran. I can't hear this from you," I said shaking my head. _

"_Oh, for Heaven's sake, Sookie you are a grown woman," she scolded but there was a smile on her lips. _

"_I am not ashamed of my time with Fintan; he gave me Linda and your father. And of course from there came you, Jason and—Hadley. And I have a great-grandbaby now, Hunter. He is so beautiful. I loved your grandfather Sookie, but I was in love with Fintan. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded my head, I understood perfectly and my thoughts momentarily flashed to Sam. _

"_Gran, how come you know all of this? How did you become so wise?"_

_She laughed and stood, bringing me to my feet. _

"_Oh, baby. It is the mark of a true woman that wisdom comes with age and of course experience. And I told you child, you ain't the only one that has hurt over a man. Now Sookie, in a minute you will wake up and I want you to follow your heart. I love you, Sookie."_

_She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, before turning to leave the kitchen. _

"_No, Gran. Please don't go. I can't lose you again."_

"_Sookie, you will never lose me. I will always be in your heart. Now you do as I say, and don't forget to take care of your lunkhead of a brother. He needs a little guidance now and then. Goodbye, child."_

_I stood at my backdoor and watched as my grandmother walked towards the cemetery that divided our land from the Compton's land. A little grey cat trotted happily out of the woods and followed at her feet for a short moment before both disappeared._

XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXX

I woke up with a start. The rain was still pouring down and the sky was pitch black save a small spattering of stars. With some difficulty, I sat up from the old porch swing and stretched to ease the dull ache in my lower back. I stood and walked into my house, glancing at the clock. What had felt like hours had literally been moments that I laid asleep on the swing.

It was then that I remembered my dream. As fast as I could I ran into my kitchen, looking expectantly at the kitchen table. Hope failed me as I saw that my Gran was not there. I cried silently into my hands, trying not to awaken Amelia.

The topics of our discussion ran through my head, over and over again. Something was missing. Bill, check. Sam, check. Quinn, check. Fairy tryst, check. Take care of Jason, check.

Eric! Oh my God. Gran told me to follow my heart on Eric. But Gran had never met Eric.

It didn't matter; I knew what I had to do. I raced into the bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and comfortable t-shirt. I reluctantly pulled on my ugly, rubber boots; hoping that my appearance would not be so heinous as to actually repel him. My hair went into a high ponytail and I ran out of the back door, skidding to a stop and going back to lock the door. Before hurling myself down the back stairs, mercifully staying on my feet as I slipped in the thick mud.

I started the engine and drove as fast as I dared in my old car to Shreveport. The rain pelted my windshield and my old wipers struggled to catch up. I leaned far over the steering wheel to see through the glass and had my defroster on high to keep it as clear as possible. I was making remarkable time considering my car for what it was.

That jinxed it. I noticed that my car seemed sluggish and I pulled over and into the parking lot of a Kroger's grocery store. Thank God, I made it off the highway as the late-night casino hoppers sped by.

The car died just inside the parking space. I beat the steering wheel in frustration and tried to crank it again. No luck.

"Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea. Not now, please start."

Where was that fairy magic, when I needed it? I turned the key again and got—nothing.

I was just about to break down and cry and go to sleep right there. I had no cell phone with me.

Gran's voice resounded in my ears, _follow your heart_.

I took the key from the ignition and left my car. I was immediately drenched, but I did not care. Looking in the trunk I found a flashlight and one of the little emergency ponchos. I put the poncho on, though at this point it was only serving to seal the rain in.

Looking at my location, I knew that I was only about a block from Fangtasia, so I grabbed my tire tool from the trunk and slammed the lid closed. What was the tire tool for? Well, a girl can't just walk around Shreveport in the middle of the night unprotected now, can she?

My feet moved seemingly all by themselves and I pushed toward my destination. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the red neon sign in the window of the bar. There was a line of fangbangers awaiting entrance. I got in line behind them and patiently waited. Pam was at the door when I finally made my way up to the front.

"Sookie, what the hell are you doing out there soaking wet? Do you wish to die tonight by pneumonia?"

I tried to smile, but come to think of it I was freezing. Pam called in to another vampire named Lucille to watch the door. She stepped out from her booth, shoving an overweight patron out of her way.

"Come, let's get you into my Master's office before he realizes you are here and begins to kill innocents." Uncharacteristically, she put her arm around me and led me directly to Eric's office at an almost run.

A soft, black towel was thrown at me. "Sookie, get out of those wet clothes at once. I will find you something to wear," spoke Pam from a row of lockers.

I had only just removed the plastic poncho, when a wave of calm and anger washed over me. In that order. Eric burst through the door and was about to tear into Pam from the looks of his face, when he stopped dead in his tracks. He took one look at me, and with vampire speed was standing next to me.

"Lover, what are you doing here? But most importantly, why are you soaking wet? Do you want to die…"

"I know, I know, pneumonia." I smiled up in to his worried face.

"I couldn't wait, Eric. I had to tell you. My Gran came to visit me in a dream. She told me to follow my heart. I woke up and tried to come here, the car died in the parking lot at Kroger, so I got out and I walked to you. I had to get here, Eric. I had to tell you…"

"You walked over a block in the pouring rain, Sookie. Dearest, have you not heard of telephones? What was so important that you had to trek out here in this weather?" He wore an expression of concern giving away his thousand years momentarily.

"I had to tell you that I love you Eric. I do, I want you and no one else. If you want me to that is."

"Leave us, Pam." He ordered his child and my friend from the room.

"Damn it, Eric, it was just getting interesting. This is better than those daytime programs that I TiVo all the time."

"Pamela." The one word sent her out the door, pouting the entire time.

"If I came at a bad time, I am sorry. I just had to tell you. I had to get it off my chest."

He placed a finger across my lips and softened his eyes towards me.

"Sookie, there is never a bad time for you to see me. We are bonded and pledged by the knife. You will always be priority, especially over the pathetic clientele here. I wish to answer you, but I did not want Pam to be here. I am sure she already knows and will know of our conversation here too.

I find myself unable to think of much else but you. And I hate it," I felt the tears swimming to my eyes, I was rejected.

"I hate feeling like I am not solely in charge of my emotions. But Sookie, I know that even after a millennia on this earth that what I am feeling for you is love. I love you too, Sookie."

I crashed into him, somehow pushing him down to the couch. My hands became tangled in his golden hair and I was kissing him with every ounce of strength in my body. After what seemed a lifetime, we broke our kiss. And for a moment, just looked at each in silence.

Eric glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, it was 1:37 a.m.

"The bar will be closing soon, Pam can handle it. You need to get warm before you get sick. May I suggest a shower?" He wiggled his eyebrows wickedly, and I giggled remembering how pleasant showers with Eric could be. "I can think of a few more things you need to get off of your chest."

He stood, and walked over to the computer. "I will have Bobby handle your car in the morning. I am sure that it will remain safe, and I would be just heartbroken if it were exposed to vandalism or thieves. Will you accompany me to my home, my wife?"

For a second only, I shuddered at the word _wife_. But then I remembered Gran's words about giving more than taking. I stood and smiled before taking his hand.

"Gladly, my husband." He beamed down at me and took my hand in his.

And we left the bar that night—together.


End file.
